Oath of the Leper (5e Paladin Archetype)
Hey, hey, hey, the updated version for this is actually on dandwiki (SHOCKER, I KNOW.), so check it out here! Oath of the Cursed A paladin who takes on this oath is one struck with a horrible pain, one that will not go away no matter the medical and magical efforts that others have tried. However, enduring this pain has given them a strength mightier than other people, able to fight even when they are cornered and alone, and send their foes far away, with just a singular strike. Underestimating the doomed is a foolish mistake, and it is one that those who have fought with the cursed shall never make again. For your horrible pain, you may choose to roll on this table if you wish, to place as a flaw for your character. Tenets of the Cursed While paladins of this oath may bind themselves to slightly different tenets, they are typically similar to the following. Strength. '''Those who have felt extreme pain can feel very little, and you must use this to your advantage, becoming strong for others who cannot be. '''Suffer in Silence. '''Your pain may be great, but it must never become a burden for those you accompany. You are strong enough to handle the pain alone. '''Adversity of the Self. '''You are experienced with suffering, and shall not allow others to face any, even if it requires you to face more misfortune. '''Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. Solemnity. '''As a bonus action, you can place your weapon into the ground, and mutter a quick prayer. Divine energy rushes into yourself, restoring hit points to yourself equal to 1d10 + your paladin level. '''Intimidate. '''As an action, you can brandish your holy symbol and shout at your foes. Creatures of your choice within 30 feet of yourself must make a Charisma saving throw, and on a failed save, they have disadvantage on all of their attack rolls until the start of your next turn. '''Aura of Withstanding Starting at 7th level, you can choose one damage type from cold, fire, poison, or necrotic when you finish a short or long rest. You and allied creatures within 10 feet of you have resistance to that damage type. At 18th level, the range increases to 30 feet. Purge Beginning at 15th level, your smites are powerful enough to send people flying. When you use your Divine Smite feature on a creature that is Large or smaller, you can choose for the target of it to make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, the creature is shoved a number of feet backwards equal to your paladin level. Bloody Shroud At 20th level, as an action, you can use the might inside of yourself to ignore the pain others would bring upon yourself, for 1 minute. During the duration, you gain the following benefits: * You have advantage on all Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution saving throws. * You have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. * You add your Charisma modifier (a minimum of +1) to your melee weapon damage rolls. Once the minute ends, all of the pain you've endured comes upon you, tiring you out, making you unable to move or take actions until after your next turn. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again.Category:Archetypes